The Butler meets the Baka
by animeshipper000
Summary: Akihisa and Hayate meet because of an invitation given to Saburo from Nagi. This story is with harem. the harem of Akihisa. and the harem of Hayate. This is a story of adventure, friendship and romance because of the harems. Oc's included
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test and I do not own Hayate no Gotoku.

_Note:_ Read my story "Akihisa and Saburo" first so the Ocs won't confuse you if you want.

**Akihisa's P.O.V**

After that night I finally woke up. I walked downstairs and saw Saburo. I ignored him and just continued walking and I rummaged through Saburo's mail after rummaging a bit I found an invitation. I opened it and read the content.

"Don't forget about the party in Violet mansion Saburo, you better not be late! Go here on 7:00pm. You may only have 2 guests. Ok? See you there.

From, Nagi"

That is what the message said. 'Who the heck is Nagi?' I thought in my mind rather confused. "Oi, cousin don't look through my mail you baka…" Saburo said to me sighing. "Oh, good timing, Saburo who's Nagi?" I asked curiously.

"Just an old friend that's all there is to it. If you want to come then just say it I know you want to come…" Saburo said to me sighing. "Fine, yes" I said looking at him. "Good all we need now is to go to the train." Saburo said as we began walking to the train.

10 minutes later-

It was all set, we had supplies ready, we had Fumiko here and Saburo has the 3 tickets. We rode the train. After a few minutes I began to doze off.

**Hayate's P.O.V**

"Milady, time for breakfast" I said enthusiastically as I went in Nagi's room. "Wake me up when I don't want to sleep anymore…" Nagi said to me yawning. "Ok then" I said as I went out.

Everything else that happened this morning was just like my normal morning day until I saw flashes coming from Hinagiku's room. I went in wanting to know what was going on. I saw a mysterious boy in a ninja outfit.

"Who are you?" I asked quite stunned from the flashes. "I am Tsuchiya Kouta photographer extraordinaire" He said to me in an instant. "What are you doing here then?!" I said to him angrily. "Taking pictures of this beautiful maiden, what else?" Kouta said to me forming some nosebleed. "Get away from Hinagiku!" I shouted at him as I punched him on the stomach.

"I must retreat for now…" Kouta said as he disappeared. 'Finally he went away…' I thought in my mind in relief. "Huh… Hayate what are you doing here? On my bed… with your shirt ripped… Don't tell me you had that thing with me!" Hinagiku said to me in surprise as she woke up. "This is not what you think." I said backing away. "Too late!" Hinagiku shouted at me as she hit me with her kendo stick.

I went out with pain on my head. This was a rather interesting morning, I guess… "Hayate!" Nagi said calling me.

I went there as fast as I could. "What is it milady?" I asked her as I went in. "What's for breakfast?" Nagi asked me curiously. "Omelette I made myself" I said to her smiling. "Ok, let's eat!" Nagi said to me happily. We went to the kitchen and I gave her the omelette.

"Arigato, Hayate" Nagi said to me with blushes forming on her face. "You're welcome milady" I said to her smiling. After a few seconds of silence the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I said confused. I opened the door and saw a black haired person.

"Oho, a new butler I see" the man said. "Hello Yameru" Maria said as she went out of nowhere waving at him. "Who is he Maria?" I asked Maria curiously. "He is Yameru Saburo from the noble family of Yameru." Maria said to me explaining. "Ahhh…" I said understanding.

"How coincidental one of my butlers died recently." Saburo said to me chuckling. I gulped and just went away, slowly.

As I walked away Nagi went to the door.

**Saburo's P.O.V**

I went to the mansion while Akihisa was asleep in the car.

"It's been 2 years hasn't it?" I said to Nagi coughing. "Yeah, I know didn't I say to go on 7:00 pm?" Nagi said to me quite angrily. "I sometimes like being early… too early" I said to her leaning on the door. "As sadistic as always?" Nagi said to me embarrassed. "Yes, as always." I said nodding. "You never change don't ya?" Nagi said to me sighing.

"Yeah, anyways this is my new girlfriend Fumiko" I said to Nagi introducing Fumiko. "Nice too meet you" Fumiko said to Nagi as she bowed.

I continued talking for a few minutes until Akihisa went out of the car.

"This is my lowly cousin…" I said to Nagi pointing at Akihisa. "Hey…" Akihisa said to me giving a glare. "You're always like this." Nagi said to me as she signalled us to come in. "Wait till Cousin Meets your butler they are slightly similar also they are in a harem." I said to Nagi chuckling. "What do you mean harem?" She asked me curiously while looking quite angry at the same time.

"Don't play dumb with me, Nagi I know and you know there is much more people aside from you that loves your butler" I said to Nagi with a cold tone. "No, Hayate loves me you know" Nagi said to me while crossing her arms and turning away. "I doubt it…" I said chuckling. "You… TAKE THIS!" Nagi said to me as she punched me on the stomach. "Hehe… that kind of hurt…" I said to Nagi sarcastically.

Nagi angrily went away leaving me alone; it has been 2 years since I met her I wonder why she now lives in Violet Mansion though. Anyway forget about that I got a major reunion to form. As usual I saw Hinagiku pointing her kendo stick at me saying who am I. Ayumu eating and agreeing, Isumi lost in the park, Izumi well I don't know where she was, Maria in the mansion obviously and Nagi mad at me.

"First I'm going to the park then" I mumbled to myself as I left. I was walking and walking and saw Isumi looking for the exit as usual.

"Ohh… Hello Yameru-san" Isumi said to me smiling. "Shall I lead you to the mansion? Again…" I asked her sighing. "Ok, thanks" She said to me smiling.

We walked going to the Violet Mansion and I was in charge of the food, drinks and entertainment by Nagi. Anyway it's obvious Ruka will be the entertainment.

**Akihisa's P.O.V**

I invited Kouta and Hideyoshi while Hideyoshi and Kouta invited Yuuji, Himeji and Minami. Anyways the invitation said 2 guests per person so Kouta and Hideyoshi are my guests while Kouta's guest was Yuuji. Hideyoshi's guests were Himeji and Minami.

I walked around the mansion, it was so big. After some time of walking I saw Saburo cooking in the kitchen. "Hey Saburo, I invited Kouta and Hideyoshi while they invited Yuuji, Himeji and Minami, that's all right, right?" I said to Saburo poking him. "Are you crazy cousin?! Its 2 guests per invited person you baka!" Saburo said to me while shouting enraged.

"Don't worry cousin they won't cause any trouble" I said to Saburo confidently. "They better…" Saburo said to me with a cold look.

I left the kitchen and continued walking while I was walking I saw they're butler. "Hello, I didn't really get your name, what is your name?" I asked him curiously. "My name is Ayasaki Hayate. And who may you be?" Hayate asked me smiling. "I am Yoshii Akihisa nice to meet you.

"Saburo says we are similar but I wonder in where…" I said to him thinking. "Do you get forcefully cross-dressed?" I asked him curiously. "Yes, finally someone is also experiencing my pain…" Hayate said to me feeling relieved. "Do you get to eat terrible cooking?" I asked him again. "Well, yeah I guess." He said to me sweat dropping.

Anyways after a few hours of talking it was now 4 pm. Saburo told me to not to do anything stupid but it doesn't that I'm a baka that I am stupid… well maybe yes.

**Hayate's P.O.V**

As I went to Hinagiku I tried to speak to her.

"Hey Hinagiku are you going to the party or are just going to stay here?" I asked her. "Of course I'm going." She said to me as she was combing her hair.

Anyways It was now 7pm the party.

As I went in the food looked gourmet as usual and all the drinks were… sake? And Ruka's going to sing for us. "Hayate have you seen Saburo…" Nagi asked me angrily. "Uhh… milady may I ask why are you mad?" I asked her nervously. "Its because I can't drink any drink since it's all sake!" Nagi said to me forming a fist. "When I find him I am going to beat him to a pulp…" she said to me in an evil looking voice.

Saburo appeared with the wine glasses.

"Saburo! Why is it sake?!" Nagi shouted at Saburo madly. "You said any kind of drink, and what is a party without sake, eh?" Saburo said to Nagi chuckling and smirking. "I will get you next time you…" Nagi said to Saburo as she stormed off angrily.

"Why did you make all the drinks sake?" I asked holding my anger. "You know for our little game later." Saburo said to me smirking. "Game?" I asked curiously as he left

After 1 hour

"Ok people we are going to play my favourite party game 7 minutes in heaven." Saburo said to us crossing his arms like a madman. "What? We're too young for that" We all said to him angrily. "Haha, too bad for you all since this is a party we need a good way to end it, if you know what I mean." He said to us.

"Fine I accept." Nagi said to Saburo sighing. "But milady you're too young for sake!" I said protectively. "It is fine Hayate I know you'll be there for me." Nagi said to me smiling. "Fine, I'll accept too." I said in defeat.

After all agreed we started.

"I'll go first" Akihisa said excitedly. "No…" Saburo said to him immediately.

"Ok, who goes first?" I asked all of them. "I will…" Saburo said as he hit Akihisa and spun the bottle. The bottle pointed at Fumiko. "Oho, I got a good one, eh?" Saburo said smirking. They went in a room and started.

It was now my turn. Nagi, Maria, Hinagiku, Ruka, Ayumu, Isumi and Izumi were all looking at me. I gulped and hesitated but I spun the bottle. I began to try to make a run for it but Kouta stopped me and tied me on the chair.

As the bottle stopped it pointed at Hinagiku but apparently the other girls kept changing the position of the bottle.

"So… who do I go with?" I asked curiously. "All of them I guess…" Akihisa said holding his laughter. "Oh no…" I said as I was being pulled into a room. "Good job my comrade" Kouta said to me while saluting as I got pulled into the room.

The next morning I woke up with 7 girls on me they were half naked and so was I. I tried getting out but I was stuck. As I started struggling, Hinagiku went on me and my face was on her you know what. I really couldn't escape.

They were all on me. All I can do is struggle but whenever I do some of them moan. I was getting tempted to do dirty things on all of them but my mind was saying I shouldn't do it.

I disagreed and did 'it'. It felt so good… was 7 minutes up? For me I just started. It was 5 minutes later when they all woke up simultaneously. Some blushed red hot and also some screamed forgetting we were doing 7 minutes in heaven. It looked more like 7 hours in heaven right now though.

"What are you doing?!" Hinagiku said to me madly while blushing. "7 hours in heaven?" I said to her innocently. "it is supposed to be just 7 minutes…" Ruka said to me as she was putting her clothes back on. Everything was silent until I finally spoken.

"Did you all like it?" I asked with an embarrassed tone. "Yes… I guess…" they all said to me as they all left the room. 'I have to admit I enjoyed it' I thought to myself smiling.

I went out and saw a love-struck Akihisa walking around.

"Umm… Akihisa why are you like that?" I asked him curiously. "I just had a harem last night" Akihisa said to me with slight drool forming. "What a coincidence I had one too" I said to Akihisa chuckling a bit. "How many? Mine was two." He said to me sounding interested. "Mine was seven" I said to Akihisa with my normal tone.

"Wow…" Akihisa said to me dumbfounded. "Anyway I have to go to Mistress, see you later" I said to Akihisa as I went away. "Milady, may I come in?" I asked her knocking. "Go ahead" Nagi said to me sounding half asleep.

"Ahh… breakfast is ready" I said to her trying to fully wake her up. "Wake me up when I'm hungry…" Nagi said to me as she began to sleep again. "Okay, Milady" I said to her as I left.

As I was walking on the halls I saw Ruka. "Hi Ruka may I…" I said to Ruka as she interrupted me. "I have to go to a concert, If you want to come I can give you a V.I.P pass." She said to me winking. "Umm… sure?" I said to Ruka failing to decline the offer. "Great let's go" She said to me as she pulled me away.

**Akihisa's P.O.V**

After Hayate spun the bottle, it was my turn. I spun the bottle and waited. It pointed in between Himeji and Minami and that means I have to do 'it' with both of them, I think. I was pulled to a room and it began.

I woke up the next morning with both of them on me. It was easy getting out though so I went out. I saw Hayate and we spoke about my harem and his harem after that he left. I saw Saburo and decided to talk to him.

"Hello Saburo! How was the night with Fumiko?" I greeted and asked Saburo. "Shut up cousin, my love life is none of your business!" He said to me angrily. "Hehe… Gomenosai" I said to him. "Mehehe… how was your night cousin?" Saburo asked me smirking.

"Well…" I said to Saburo then ran away. 'That was close if I did not run then he'll know what happened…' I thought in my mind. As I continued walking I saw a maid cleaning.

"I didn't really get your name. What's your name? I'm Akihisa" I said to the maid smiling. "My name is Maria; I see you're a relative Yameru, right?" Maria said to me giving a smile. "Yes we are but me and Saburo aren't really that close though" I said to her sighing. "Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I said to her sadly. "Ok then, I will go back to cleaning then" Maria said to me as she got a broom.

This visit to Violet Mansion was good so far but something may happen soon though…

Question 1: _What is a Harem?_

Akihisa: 3 people doing 'it'

Narrator: That is correct in some way I guess…

Hayate: a boy/girl having multi *toot* with the opposite gender

Narrator: Correct and good job on your censoring…

Next chapter: **The concert and rocking time**


	2. Chapter 2:The Concert and Rocking Time

Chapter 2: The concerts and rocking time

**Hayate's P.O.V**

I was dragged to the vehicle a few minutes ago and I was now in the concert area with Ruka. Ruka gave me the V.I.P pass and then went backstage. I went to the entrance to the V.I.P area and showed the guards my pass. They let me in and the concert was about to begin.

I waited and wondered how good Ruka will sing today. As it began Ruka started singing, her voice was beautiful… She was beautiful. I don't know why I'm acting like this just because of Ruka but I know I was just amazed by her, that's all. After singing Ruka got the mike

"I will now choose a lucky person from the audience who is allowed to go up here on stage and give me a kiss" Ruka said winking at the audience. "Pick me, Pick me!" The people around me said desperately. "Hmm… I pick him" Ruka said to the audience while pointing directly at me.

"What?!" I said surprised as the guards dragged me to stage. "Here's a kiss for you…" Ruka said to me as she kissed me on the lips. "R-Ruka… were you planning this?" I asked her while whispering. "Yes I did Hayate" She said to me as she stopped the kiss.

The audience was booing at me as I went back to the V.I.P area. 'Why did she kiss me?!' I thought in my mind trying to think of an answer.

As I went out I noticed people were chasing me I ran as fast as I could from Ruka's angry fans, I made it back to the mansion unharmed.

"Hayate are you all right?" Maria asked me worriedly. "I'm fine Maria don't worry." I said to her as I removed my clothes while she was looking away then changed to my butler clothing.

**Akihisa's P.O.V**

Too bad that Hayate was getting chased I was the only one that didn't chase him aside from Ruka.

"Hey Ruka your voice was incredible!" I said to Ruka trying to compliment her. "Thank you, and you are?" Ruka asked me curiously. "I am Yoshii Akihisa." I said to her smiling. "I am Ruka Suirenji but I think you already know me though." She said to me giggling. "Hehe…" I said to Ruka embarrassed.

After what happened I went back to Violet Mansion while being greeted by Maria. "I peeked at Hayate's room saw him sleeping with Hinagiku.

'Oh my…' I thought in my mind chuckling to myself. 'I wonder who he really loves… And who do I really love?' I thought to myself thinking. ' Who do I really love? Himeji or Minami?' I thought in my mind sighing. "Akihisa-kun, what's going on?" Himeji asked me worriedly. "It's nothing Himeji…" I said to her as I was leaving. "Hey can I ask a favour?" Nagi asked me while I was about to go in my room.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked curiously. "Please escort Isumi, she gets lost easily…" Nagi said to me calmly. "Why don't you make Hayate do it?" I asked her yawning a bit. "You invited extra guests even though you weren't invited…" Nagi said to me with a dark aura.

"Fine…" I said to Nagi shaking a bit from fear. "Good, now escort Isumi already." Nagi said to me victoriously.

Anyway after that I went to the room Isumi was staying in. Isumi was still asleep with her loose kimono revealing some 'parts' of herself. As I tried to wake her up she ignored and just continued sleeping. I shook her back and forth while her kimono started dropping a bit without me noticing. Isumi finally woke up.

"Pervert!" Isumi screamed at me while slapping me hard on the right cheek. "This is not what you think!" I said to Isumi while I was blushing since her kimono was dropping lower… "Stop looking at me…" She said to me as she was forming tears on her eyes and pulling her kimono up.

"What is going on here?" Maria said as she innocently came out of nowhere. "He's trying to *toot* me…" Isumi said to Maria while pointing at me. "Yoshii, I thought you were not that kind of man…" Maria said to me sounding disappointed.

"No! You got it all wrong… I was just trying to wake her up" I said to them trying to defend myself. "Why did you loosen Isumi's kimono then?" Maria asked me while staring at me creepily. "I… wait where did Isumi go?" I said as I looked around looking for her. "Oh no, I think she went on her own again… Find her before something bad happens." Maria said to me in a commanding tone. "I know I will" I said to Maria as I left.

I went to numerous places and asked people if they saw a girl that looks like Isumi. They said she went to the abandoned warehouse. As I went in the warehouse I saw Isumi surrounded by gangsters. I hope my short and painful martial arts lessons with Saburo will pay off…

"Hey, you look kind of cute girl come with us and have some fun!" The leader said to Isumi as he grabbed her by her wrist. "Someone please help me!" Isumi screamed in fear. I texted Hayate then I went in to confront the gangsters.

'I think I must act realistically to make the leader fight with me alone…' I thought in my head quickly. "Get away from her! She's my woman!" I said to them bravely like that guy from Nurarihyon no Mago. "Your woman?!" Isumi said to me surprised. "If you lay one finger on her then I shall destroy you all!" I said to the gangsters still acting realistically.

"You have to beat me first!" I said trying to keep brave. "You've got guts kid but you have just made the worst decision of your life!" The leader said to me angrily. "Bring it on, all of you!" I said to the gangsters while losing some of my confidence.

Punches were thrown. He tried punching me but I dodged. I faked a punch then kicked him on his jaw. It seemed to just make him angrier. I got punched on the gut but I still stood up. 'Where is Hayate?!' I thought to myself nervously. After a few more punches, kicks and locks, Hayate finally appeared.

"10 against 1? Let's make this a fair fight, 10 against 2." Hayate said as he went in. "Hayate, you better be good since you are a combat butler right?" I asked Hayate relieved for he finally arrived. "Of course" Hayate said to me confidently. "Anyways let's stop talking, let's fight!" Hayate said as we both did our normal battle stance.

**Hayate's P.O.V**

What were you doing in your room with Hinagiku anyway?" Akihisa asked me curiously as the gangsters went closer. "Well it went like this…" I said as the flashback started.

_Earlier today…_

After I changed to my butler clothing, I was called by Hinagiku and she was in my room. I went in the room and asked why she was here and why did she call me.

"Hayate, please don't tell anyone…" Hinagiku said to me while moving closer. "Don't tell anyone what?" I asked as she was just 5 centimetres away from me. "That I did this…" Hinagiku said to me as she made herself and I both fall on the bed.

"H-Hinagiku what are you doing?!" I said in surprise as she was removing her clothes. "Hayate, I thought you liked it…" She said to me as she went on me and kissed me. "Well… I just…" I said to her unable to finish my sentence since she started.

I wanted to struggle but it felt so good… I seemed to like it… I couldn't control myself, I did it back. I kissed her multiple times and hugged her to my chest, as I did that she moaned softly in pleasure.

I liked how she moaned I wanted more, I did it harder… and harder until! *censor this scene is censored since this is a rated T fan fiction, sorry for the inconvenience minna ^^"

After what I did, Hinagiku gave her last moan of pleasure as she fainted on the bed. I couldn't help but sleep on her because of what we did. After I woke up I saw Hinagiku putting her clothes back on.

"Finally you're awake, Hayate…" Hinagiku said to me while blushing. "Ahh… Arigato Hinagiku." I said to her a bit tensed up. "Did you enjoy what we did a few hours ago?" Hinagiku asked me as she blushed red hot. "H-Hai…" I said to her not controlling what I just said.

Hinagiku smiled at me and then left. As I put my butler clothes back on my phone had a message. I looked at it and it showed, "Hayate! Help me in the abandoned warehouse quick!" from Akihisa.

I went to the Mistress' room and asked permission if I could take a walk which I won't do. She accepted but told me to go back immediately. I ran to the abandoned warehouse and went to aid Akihisa.  
_-End of flashback-_

"Ok, let's go!" I said to Akihisa as I dodged the punch and did a right roundhouse kick. We were outnumbered but we fought well although Akihisa kept getting hit he manages to stand back up. Isumi was being taken away by one of the gangsters but Akihisa head-butted the gangster then Isumi ran far behind me so she can be safe.

Before I manage to hit the leader one of the gangsters kicked me hard from behind. I ignored the pain and punched the leader so hard that he was lucky he was wearing a mask. They retreated so we were all safe… for now.

"Arigato, Hayate…" Isumi said to me while blushing. "Don't thank me, Akihisa went to rescue you first so thank him" I said to Isumi smiling.

"Ok, but I'll do this first…" Isumi said to me as she kissed me on the cheek. "Ahh… Isumi?!" I said to Isumi stunned by what she did to me. "Arigato, Akihisa" Isumi said to Akihisa as she kissed him on the lips… accidentally of course.

"Gomenosai" Isumi said to Akihisa hiding her blushes. "Hehe… it's ok" Akihisa said to Isumi looking like he waited for that moment. "I must go, Mistress is waiting for me." I said as I was leaving. "I need to escort Isumi home." Akihisa said to me as Isumi walked with him.

**Akihisa's P.O.V**

I was walking with Isumi to her house, after about 10 minutes we finally arrived. "We're here Isumi" I said to Isumi as we arrived. "Arigato…" Isumi said to me as she went in and smiled at me.

"Akihisa…" Two people from behind me said to me angrily. I looked behind me and saw an angry Himeji and Minami with dark auras.

I was now cornered and I couldn't escape. "Akihisa… you're going to get it…" Minami said coldly to me with a dark aura. "I-I was just escorting Isumi back home" I said to them trying to get excused. "Akihisa-kun, I'm sorry for doing this…" Himeji said to me as I got tied up. "AHHH!" I shouted out loud.

Extra Scene: **Kouta's P.O.V**

I was playing Soulcalibur IV with Nagi on her game console. I was using Ivy while Nagi was using Nightmare. I lost 23 times in a row already using all the girls in Soulcalibur.

"Kouta you suck in playing Soulcalibur, why do you play it?" Nagi said to me annoyed. "I only play it to see the armor breaks on the girls…" I said to her clicking the rematch button. "You pervert… use a man!" Nagi said to me angrily. "Fine, but you should use a girl…" I said to Nagi accepting her challenge. "Fine!" Nagi said to me as she picked Sophitia. "Let us begin then" I said to her as I used Nightmare.

The game started with me making Nightmare do his normal combos. She just made Sophitia block the attacks and she striked me giving a few damage. 20 seconds passed, I armor breaked Sophitia on the high, mid and low area already. Her Soul gauge was blinking red already but she continued blocking. After a few hits Nightmare did a Soul Crash on Sophitia.

I noticed this and presses all buttons simultaneously. After a few seconds of watching I won.

"I will do anything in Soulcalibur to armor break girls…" I said to Nagi as I was victorious. "Fine, fine next is Tekken 6" Nagi said to me while changing the game. "Time for uppercuts on the girls." I said getting a camera. "Pervert…" Nagi said to me sighing.  
_-End of extra scene-_

**Question 2**

What do you do when you have different girls wanting to be with you at the same time?

Akihisa: I don't want to… Himeji and Minami are trying to kill me…

Narrator: My, my bad for you then, Akihisa…

Hayate: Make a schedule to spend time with them each day or just hide…

Narrator: Hmm… You and Akihisa are seemingly the same…

Girls: What?!

Hayate and Akihisa: RUN!

Narrator: Lovebirds these days…

**Next chapter: Contest, Escape and other things like that!**


	3. Contest, Escape and other things like it

**Hayate's P.O.V**

After I helped Akihisa, I was going back to Violet Mansion hoping I didn't take too long. As I went in and looked for Mistress I saw her play Te**en 6 with Kouta and it seems Kouta keeps upper cutting.

"No fair stop upper cutting!" Nagi said to Kouta annoyed. "All is fair in Te**en, blame yourself for using A*isa" Kouta said to Nagi as he made Yoshmi*** finish her off.

"Umm… milady sorry for taking long to come back…" I said bowing. "Don't worry I know you fought someone while you were walking" Nagi said to me as she turned off the console. "Ahh… Gomenosai…" I said to her bowing lower. "Hayate, you know I'm wearing a skirt right?" Nagi said to me while blushing. "Ahh… milady… I'm sorry" I said as I stood up embarrassed.

"Hey everyone! Let's do a cooking contest." Saburo said to us smirking. "I'm joining!" Himeji, Nagi and Fumiko said simultaneously. "The judges will be Hayate, Akihisa and me" Saburo said chuckling. "Oh my…" I said mumbling to myself.

"I'm gonna die in such a young age…" Akihisa whispered to my ear in despair. "We'll survive, how bad could it be?" I said to Akihisa positively.

"1st one is Nagi Sanzenin." Saburo announced on his mike.

Mistress then placed her cooking on the table. 'I know this is going to be good I just know it.' I thought in my head as I ate it. "I feel sick…" Akihisa said as he fell off the chair. "Good but could be better, I give a 7" Saburo said as he finished his share. "I give an eight…" I said to Nagi avoiding to vomit. "I give 5…" Akihisa said half fainted.

"Next is Mizuki Himeji." Saburo said out loud. "I don't want to taste anymore!" Akihisa said as he ran to the bathroom. "I'll get him…" Kouta said as he got Akihisa out and tied him on his chair.

"Hope you like it Akihisa-kun" Himeji said to Akihisa smiling. "Here goes nothing…" I said as I took a bite. As I took a bite I fainted on the floor as well as Akihisa.

**Saburo's P.O.V**

"Hmm… interesting, dangerous and rare flavour… I give a 9" I said calmly while continuing eating. "Arigato" Himeji said to me smiling. "2…" Hayate and Akihisa said as they regained consciousness. "Next is Fumiko." I announced pleased.

She placed her cooking on the table and we ate. "I am quite disappointed Fumiko… your cooking is just the usual stuff you feed me, I give 8." I said eating. "I give 10!" Hayate and Akihisa said to Fumiko as they were continuing eating… fast. "The scores are; Himeji with 13 points, Nagi with 20 points, and the winner, Fumiko with 28 points!" I said as I led them to a building.

"Next event is a cross-dressing contest! With these contestants! Akihisa, Hayate and Kouta! And the judges are you the audience." I said to all of them smirking. "Yay!" the girls said happily.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

"What the Hell?!" Akihisa, Hayate and Kouta said to Saburo with surprise. "You have to pleasure the ladies right? Especially you Hayate…" Saburo said to them holding his laughter. "Why you…" they said angrily to Saburo as they were forced to go in the changing room.

"Ok people, here is our first contestant, Akihisa!" Saburo said to the audience as he opened the curtain.

Akihisa was wearing a miniskirt, a shirt with bunnies on it, a ponytail with hair clips, lipstick and his chest seemed… bigger. Of course, it was forced. Kubo practically fainted. The audience cheered happily.

"Ok next contestant is Hayate!" Saburo said to the audience as he opened the curtain.

Hayate was wearing a maid dress, with leggings, a headband with cat ears, a forced-to-do pose and his chest also seemed bigger… The audience seemed very pleased especially Nagi and Maria. Even Saburo seemed surprised. Kotetsu jaw dropped at this moment and fainted just like Kubo.

"Nice one Hayate the Neko Maid. I have to admit that cross-dress shocked me, anyways here's our last contestant… Kouta!" Saburo said as he opened the curtain.

No one was there it seemed that Kouta has escaped. After Saburo found out he wasn't there he sighed. He looked at the audience and called out Akihisa and Hayate.

"Ok audience, who thinks Akihisa won?" Saburo said as he pointed at Akihisa. Only a small amount cheered.

"Now who thinks Hayate the Neko Maid won?" Saburo said chuckling as he pointed at Hayate. A large amount cheered especially the harem of Hayate.

"Hehe Hayate would you please explain why you wore those clothing?" Saburo asked as he was holding the mike towards Hayate. "Well I wore the maid clothing because I'm a butler while I added the Neko ears for more appearance." Hayate said to Saburo embarrassed.

_To the situation of the audience…_

"Hayate…" Nagi said daydreaming. "Milady, is something wrong?" Maria asked curiously. "It's nothing I was just thinking about Hayate…" Nagi said to Maria blushing. "What were those things to make their chests look slightly bigger?" Isumi asked both of them curiously. "Isumi, we have no idea…" Nagi and Maria said while thinking.

_Back to Saburo, Hayate and Akihisa…_

"Ok, here's a question for you, cousin. How do you and Hayate make each other's chest look bigger?" Saburo asked Akihisa waiting for the answer. "Easy, we placed oranges in our forced-to-wear under garment." Akihisa said to Saburo smiling. "Ehhh?!" Everyone said jaw dropping except Saburo, Hayate, Akihisa and Kouta since he escaped.

_Back to the situation in the audience…_

"Oranges? Are they trying to insult us?!" Most girls in the audience said angrily. "Hayate…" Maria and Nagi mumbled quite angrily. "Akihisa…" Himeji and Minami shouted angrily as they got whips and other violent stuff. "There will be blood on the floor soon…" Hinagiku and Shouko said with dark auras and their weapons.

_Back to Akihisa, Hayate and Saburo…_

"It would be wise to run, Hayate and cousin." Saburo said to Akihisa and Hayate giving a good luck sign. "No kidding!" Akihisa and Hayate said as they began running for their lives.

Hayate and Akihisa were running for their lives. The women chasing them all had the bloodthirsty look. They found a dark alley and decided to quickly go in and hide, which they did and they saw Kouta.

"Yo comrades, what did I miss?" Kouta asked them. "We're getting chased by girls…" They both said to Kouta nervously. "What is bad about getting chased by girls?" Kouta asked as he went out the dark alley. "Sayonara, Muttsulini…" Akihisa said sadly.

_In Kouta's situation…_

Kouta saw a bunch of angry women. Maria went to him and asked if he saw Akihisa and Hayate. Kouta said no while looking at Maria's breast and nose bleeding. "One of the best decisions ever…" Kouta said as he fell on the ground.

_In Akihisa and Hayate's situation…_

_They heard the blood splatter and they thought they killed Kouta. They gasped in terror for they taught the girls will really kill them._

"I guess this is the end… but I'll die with dignity to the Mistress…" Hayate said to Akihisa as he went out waiting for his tragic fate. "Sayonara… Hayate…" Akihisa said closing his eyes. "Ahhh!" These were the words Akihisa heard after Hayate went out. 'I'm gonna die!' Akihisa thought in his mind panicking.

"I found you Akihisa…" Minami said from behind Akihisa as she locked him. "Ahh… Gomen, Gomen. Please don't kill me!" Akihisa said begging for his life. "Don't worry Akihisa-kun… It will be swift and painful…" Himeji said appearing with a dark aura. "No, No please… AHHHH!" Akihisa shouted in pain.

_In Kouta's situation…_

"Did I do well?" Kouta asked as he stood up. "Indeed, Arigato, Tsuchiya-san" Maria said smiling. "You owe me…" Kouta said grinning. "Fine… what is it?" Maria asked Kouta sighing. "Do different poses in only your under garments." Kouta said forming nose bleed. "For what?!" Maria asked shocked. "I'm an ace photographer for the *toot* organization, and you owe me some poses." Kouta said to Maria.

"Fine…" Maria said as she went in the room with Kouta so he could take the photos. "Woot!" Kouta said as he went out with the pictures in his hands. "Men these days…" Maria said to herself sighing.

_Back to main story…_

Hayate woke up first and he noticed he was chained to a bed and so was Akihisa, in a separate bed. Hayate had a bad feeling about this. He saw Nagi there playing Mo**al Com**t.

"Umm… milady, why am I chained on a bed?" Hayate asked innocently. "You're going to get punished… my style…" Nagi said to Hayate blushing. "Who taught you that?!" Hayate asked in surprise knowing what her 'punishment' will be. "Kirishima-san taught me" Nagi said answering Hayate's question.

"But… milady you're too young!" Hayate said with his eyes widening. "You just want to be 'punished' by Hinagiku or Maria don't you…?" Nagi said to him sadly looking down. "It's not like that…" Hayate said to Nagi. "I'm going to bed!" Nagi shouted as she slammed the door. 'Too bad Hayate…' 'Shut up narrator!' Hayate thought angrily.

"Gomenosai, Mistress…" Hayate mumbled quietly. "Ugh…" Akihisa groaned as he woke up. "Finally you're awake." Hayate said to Akihisa still chained to the bed. "How can it get any worse?" Akihisa said looking positive at Hayate.

"Akihisa… Hayate…" two people from outside said knocking. "Who is it?" Hayate asked the 2 men outside. "Kubo and Kotetsu." They both said happily. "Shit! It just got worse!" Akihisa and Hayate said while trying to break out from the chains but failed.

"I've always been waiting for this moment, Akihisa…" Kubo said creepily. "Hayate, I know you will like every second of this…" Kotetsu said smiling. "Somebody, help!" Hayate and Akihisa yelled out loudly.

They closed their eyes. They heard slamming sounds and shouts of pain. As Akihisa and Hayate opened their eyes, they saw Saburo who knocked Kubo and Kotetsu out.

"I thought I was a goner… thanks Saburo!" Akihisa said to Saburo relieved. "Even my lowly cousin doesn't deserve to do 'it' with other men…" Saburo said as he put the kendo stick away. "Haha… thanks for the compliment…" Akihisa said sarcastically. "You're welcome, cousin" Saburo said to Akihisa chuckling.

"What is going on here?!" Hinagiku said as she went in the room. "Ahh… Hinagiku, do you remember me now?" Saburo asked crossing his arms. "I said I don't remember you…" Hinagiku said to Saburo quite annoyed. "Hinagiku, you know Saburo?" Hayate asked in surprise. "Saburo… Saburo… Now I remember. You're one of the kendo club members before you transferred… again." Hinagiku said embarrassed.

"Correct! You finally remember." Saburo said patting Hinagiku's head. "Don't push it…" Hinagiku said to Saburo trying to keep her cool. "Hehe… fine" Saburo said to her smirking. "I think Hayate is jealous…" Akihisa said chuckling. "Of course not!" Hayate said angrily.

"Hehe…" Saburo said laughing slightly. "I'm not jealous!" Hayate said madly still struggling out of the chains. "Oi Hayate, I'll be the one to 'punish' you anyways." Hinagiku said to Hayate smiling. "Woah…" Hayate said with a hidden blush.

"I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds to mate, Hehe…" Saburo said teasingly. "We are not love birds!" Hayate and Hinagiku shouted at Saburo angrily. "Lie all you want, I shall leave you be." Saburo said as he left.

_To the situation of Maria, Nagi, Himeji and Minami…_

"I can't believe they called these oranges!" Minami said as she turned away. "Hayate deserves a hard M*ka C*op right now…" Nagi said still enraged. "Milady… he already apologized." Maria said with an innocent smile. "Akihisa-kun you pervert…" Himeji mumbled to herself shaking back and forth.

"Hello ladies, may I have some more shots?!" Kouta asked as he kicked the door. "No!" The girls said as they slapped Kouta. "It was worth a shot…" Kouta said lying on the floor.

_Back to the main story…_

Hayate was still on the bed chained while Hinagiku was on him. 'Narrator!' Hayate thought 'Fine…'

Before Hinagiku could do the 'punishment' Izumi, Miki and Risa appeared. 'Thank you narrator.' Hayate thought.

"Umm… Hina-chan what are you doing to Hayata?" Izumi asked Hinagiku innocently. "Were you guys having…?" Miki said but got interrupted by Hinagiku. "Of course not!" Hinagiku said with a flustered face. "I'm getting a video camera!" Risa and Miki said as they pulled Izumi.

"Glad that's over… so do you want the punishment fast or slow?" Hinagiku asked Hayate with a flustered face. "Umm… fast?" Hayate said nervously. "Ok then…" Hinagiku said as she went on him again. "H-Hinagiku?!" Hayate said in surprise. "What?" Hinagiku asked Hayate still on him. "Izumi, Miki and Risa are videotaping us…" Hayate said with his normal innocent smile.

Hinagiku looked and saw them videotaping. She went away quickly leaving Hayate alone on the chained bed.

"Nice one Hayate" Akihisa said smiling. "Umm… thanks? You haven't spoke for a while, I thought you were dead." Hayate said laughing slightly.

_To the situation of Izumi, Miki and Risa…_

"Should we go skydiving too?" Izumi asked Miki and Risa. "Of course!" They both said determined. "We won't make the same mistake like in the bungee jumping incident!" they all said thinking of it. "I can't believe we jumped all at the same time…" Izumi said embarrassed. "Yeah…" Miki said to Izumi. "This time it will be different." Risa said determined.

Saburo went there.

"Don't forget, 7:00 pm sharp in my helicopter" Saburo said as he left. "Show off…" They all said madly.

**Question 3!**

What did Izumi, Miki and Risa forget to bring when they went skydiving?

Akihisa and Hayate: I have no idea…

Narrator: You'll find out in the next chapter anyways…

Next chapter: **Bakas, Skydiving and other things like that.**


	4. Skydiving, Other things and Bakas!

**Chapter 4: Skydiving, other things and Bakas!**

Hayate: Ahem… Animeshipper000 does not own Hayate no Gotoku.

Akihisa: Animeshipper000 also does not own Baka and Test.

Saburo: I'm owned.

Akihisa *holds laughter*

Saburo: Don't make me 'teach' you like last time with those punching bags and equipment!

Akihisa: Ahh! Gomenosai!

Hayate: *sigh* shall we move on to the story?

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

The next morning Hayate woke up on his normal bed and of course Akihisa was on his own separate bed. Hayate stretched and saw a beautiful Maria asleep beside him.

'Narrator why?' Hayate thought nervously. 'I'm the one telling the story…'

As I was saying Hayate noticed Maria beside him on his bed. He blushed since it seemed he had 'it' with Maria.

'Did I just have…?' Hayate thought panicking. "Hey Akihisa, time to go skydiving!" Hideyoshi said as he went in wearing a maid dress… forcefully. "Yeah, I'm getting…up?" Akihisa said blushing while looking at Hideyoshi. "I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi said sighing.

"Umm… Maria?" Hayate said as he was trying to wake her up. "H-Hayate, why am I on your bed?!" Maria said with a flustered face. "I don't know you just got here." Hayate said as he accidentally touched Maria's breast. "Hayate!" Maria said slapping him. "I'm sorry Maria…but I can't control myself any longer!" Hayate said going on Maria.

"Hayate…" Maria said with a flustered face as she did it back since her body was also controlling itself right now. "Umm…" Akihisa and Hideyoshi said while staring at them.

_To the situation of Saburo…_

"Where are they?! I said 7:00 sharp and it is now 7:05. The only people here are Fumiko, Nagi, Izumi, Miki, Risa, Kouta and Hinagiku although she's developing second thoughts." Saburo said while making some tantrums. "Saburo-kun…" Fumiko said sweat dropping. "Yay! Hina-chan's coming with us!" Izumi said cheerfully hugging Hinagiku.

"Yeah…" Hinagiku said hiding her nervousness. "Oho, still scared of heights, eh Hinagiku?" Saburo said chuckling. "Still bad at history I see, Saburo?" Hinagiku said glaring at Saburo. "Why you…" Saburo said as they were giving each other a stare down.

"We're here!" Hayate said with Akihisa, Hideyoshi and a blushing Maria with ripped clothing. "What happened to Maria?" Nagi asked Hayate curiously. "Nothing, why?" Hayate said giving a lie. "Actually they had…" Akihisa and Hideyoshi said getting their sentence interrupted by Saburo. "Let's go already!" Saburo said to them angrily as he went in the helicopter.

Everyone went in and waited. Saburo was driving the helicopter higher and higher in the air. They were about 30,000 feet high. Hinagiku looked down through the window and gasped in terror.

"You looked like the time we went bungee jumping, Hinagiku." Saburo said chuckling as he continued driving. "Anyways it's time to jump! I'll make my butler drive it. All of you get a parachute before you jump, ok?!" Saburo said as he got a parachute. "Ok… I guess…" Hinagiku said nervously. "Milady, stay close to me." Hayate said grabbing Nagi's hand.

"Ok, Hayate…" Nagi said as her face became red with blushes as Hayate held her hand. "Ready!" Izumi, Miki and Risa all said determined. "Ready to jump." Maria said smiling. "Ok…3.2.1… Jump!" Saburo said as they all jumped.

Everything was going well except the fact that Izumi, Miki and Risa were all without parachutes. "Bad idea to jump without a parachute!" Izumi yelled out in fear. "Help!" The three of them said as they were falling 30,000 feet from the sky. "Bakas these days…" Saburo said as he went vertical to go faster.

Saburo successfully got the hands of Miki and Risa but not Izumi.

"Miki, Risa use my parachute…" Saburo said as he gave his parachute to them. "Yameru, but you'll…" Miki and Risa said thinking of what may happen. "I'm the heir of the Yameru family, this is what I've been trained to do." Saburo said as he lost sight of Miki and Risa. "Good luck…" they both said as they put on the parachute and tied it on each other.

Saburo continued diving. Saburo got the Yameru katana and continued going down. 20,000 feet left. 15,000 feet left. Saburo finally caught up with Izumi but now he saw his idiotic cousin also falling to his doom.

"Use the parachute by pulling that string thing you baka!" Saburo shouted at Akihisa angrily. "H-Hai!" Akihisa said as he used the parachute.

Talking to Akihisa took longer than Saburo expected. There was now only 1000 feet left. After a few more tries Saburo finally got the hand of Izumi. 100 feet left! Saburo couldn't do anything all he could do is his the Yameru family's purpose (said by the oldest brother of Saburo to Saburo) Sacrifice. Saburo raised his katana to the heavens as he carried Izumi.

"Gomenosai… everyone…" Saburo said as his katana let off a blue aura.

A blue gauntlet appeared on his left arm, the Yameru katana grew longer and the Yameru shield appeared on his left arm. Saburo mumbled some words and Izumi began forming a barrier around her on the other hand Saburo became quite weak but he knew what he had to do. He made his gauntlet and shield take the impact for him and Izumi but it seemed he got the impact while Izumi had no damage. He smiled at this as a huge slam was heard as he hit directly on the ground.

_In Saburo's mind, self, etc (call it anything you want)…_

_Note: Oldest brother= 1__st__ eldest brother_

_ Older brother= 2__nd__ eldest brother_

_ Saburo= youngest brother 3__rd__ son._

"Saburo once again you're almost dead…" Saburo's oldest brother said to him frowning. "Why can't I just die already?" Saburo asked sighing. "The Yamerus don't die so easily you know." The older brother said laughing. "Now wake up! Your role isn't finished just yet!" The brothers said as Saburo felt the feeling inside him.

_Back to the real world…_

"Saburo-kun…" Fumiko said thinking he's dead. You've been brave…" Akihisa and Hideyoshi said while looking down. "Amen…" Kouta said sadly. "It's all three of you's fault!" Fumiko said crying and pointing at Izumi, Miki and Risa. "I'm sorry but I have to agree…" Hinagiku said sighing.

"But Hina-chan we thought…" Izumi said forming some tears on her eyes. "I can't believe this just happened…" Hayate said still holding Nagi's hand. "We need to give him a proper and respectful burial…" Miki and Risa said as they got shovels.

They buried Saburo in the nearest park they could find. Everyone was depressed except the butler who wasn't there at the moment. They were about to leave after saying their words until Saburo's hand popped out from the ground.

"AHH! Zombie!" Akihisa, Izumi, Miki and Risa yelled in terror. "Bakas! You think I'm dead? I'M NOT DEAD!" Saburo said angrily digging himself out. "Saburo-kun!" Fumiko said glomping him. "Do not ever underestimate the Yameru family heir." Saburo said smirking.

"Are you alright?!" Izumi asked Saburo feeling guilty. "Of course I am!" Saburo said holding his broken left arm. "Is your arm hurt Saburo?" Hinagiku asked as she took off her parachute. "Yeah, just a broken arm and a few broken ribs but I'm okay!" Saburo said as he lost consciousness again. "Saburo!" everyone shouted in surprise.

_In Saburo's mind, self, etc_

_Note:_

_Oldest brother: 1__st__ son eldest._

_Older brother: 2__nd__ son 2__nd__ eldest._

_Saburo: 3__rd__ son, youngest, heir._

"Brother once again you have a girl, eh?" the oldest brother said to Saburo smiling. "Hehe… just like me bro." The older brother said chuckling. "Nii-sama, I am not a womanizer…" Saburo said sighing. "Really? You saved like 4 girls so far this year." The older brother said with a thumbs-up.

"Nii-sama…" Saburo said sighing. "Anyway, brother have you mastered the Yameru katana?" The oldest brother asked Saburo smiling. "How do I know if I master it?" Saburo asked. "Aside from the gauntlet. You will get the Yameru shield and some pieces of our ancient armor. Your katana will also have the power to cast magic if you know the right incantations." The oldest brother said. "Like Fin** Fan**sy?" Saburo asked embarrassed.

"Yes, something like that." The oldest brother said simply. "One question though… why always blue?" Saburo asked curiously. "That is the main color of the Yameru family." The older brother said smirking. "So the Yameru family's main color on the symbol is blue?" Saburo asked. "Indeed! That is why I don't eat anything with the color red on it.!" The older brother said laughing.

"Out of topic…" Saburo said sighing. "Ok time to regain consciousness brother, sayonara for now…" The two brothers said to Saburo as they disappeared.

_Back to the real world…_

Saburo woke up with Fumiko and Izumi taking care of him. "Oi, how bout we play some baseball, eh? Saburo said surprising Fumiko and Izumi. "Saburo-kun, I'm glad you're ok" Fumiko said kissing him. "Ohayo minna!" Akihisa said running from the door. "Cousin go away…" Saburo said sighing.

_In Hayate's situation…_

"Milday, how do you kill this T**rex?" Hayate asked as he was playing M**ster H**ter. "Just keep hitting and avoid dying." Nagi said simply. "Hai! Mistress." Hayate said while continuing. "Just be careful when it becomes red." Nagi said watching. "Why?" Hayate asked curiously.

After multiple hits the T**rex became red and attacked Hayate's character more viciously. Hayate kept dodging the attacks and continued attacking. Hayate's health was now low, he used a potion and got healed to half his life. After a few more hits Hayate finally won.

"Don't forget to carve." Nagi said as she got her P*P back. "That was kind of fun!" Hayate said while giving his normal innocent smile. "Well… glad you're happy." Nagi said blushing slightly. "Arigato, Milady!" Hayate said holding Nagi's hand. "Anyways Saburo said we're going to play baseball, are you going to join, Milady? I'm joining." Hayate asked curiously. "Of course!" Nagi said immediately.

_Back to main story…_

"To the baseball field!" Akihisa said wearing a construction worker helmet. "Now I have 4 bakas in my life…" Saburo mumbled in despair. "Hina-chan are you joining?" Izumi asked cheerfully. "Since I have nothing to do, I guess I'll join." Hinagiku said as they went outside to the bus station and went in the bus. "Wait for me!" Hayate said carrying Nagi as the bus left. 'Let's see what this butler can do…" Saburo thought evilly. "Driver, faster means +1000 yen tip." Saburo said smirking.

The driver drove the bus faster but Hayate wasn't giving up anytime soon. Hayate jumped on the top of the bus and hanged on there until they arrived in the baseball field. Hayate went down while Saburo gave the pay. As they all went in they saw Ruka waiting, Yuuko staring at her phone, Shouko looking at her tazer and Ayumu eating.

"Ok this will be a friendly match between Fumizuki Academy and Hakuou Academy." Saburo said with a mike he got from nowhere. "Saburo, this isn't B**eball Sup**stars…" Hayate said embarrassed. "I know that… shall we start?" Saburo said smirking.

_1__st__ inning…_

Pitcher: Saburo: Control: 740 Speed: 910 Curve: 760 Energy: 400  
Batter: Izumi: Hit: 420 Power: 400 Running: 610

Saburo used Frisbee. Strike! Saburo threw a fast ball. Strike! Izumi was now focusing. Saburo attempted a sinker. Izumi bunted. Izumi ran as fast as she could but wasn't fast enough. OUT!

Next batter: Hinagiku: Hit: 720 Power: 850 Running: 700

Saburo smirked and purposely threw the ball at Hinagiku. Hit by pitch! Hinagiku went to 1st base.

Next batter: Nagi: Hit: 400 Power: 510 Running: 510

Saburo threw the ball effortlessly. A hit! But easily got caught. OUT! Although Hinagiku managed to go to 2nd base.

"No fair…" Nagi said pouting. "It's completely fair don't complain Nagi." Saburo said chuckling.  
Next batter: Hayate: Hit: 810 Power: 740 Running: 810

Saburo used his special pitch. Illusionary pitch. The ball was everywhere in Hayate's vision but Hayate managed to give a good hard hit. HOMERUN!

_Skipping to 9__th__ inning…_

15-12 Hakuou Academy was in the lead.

Pitcher: Isumi: Control: 810 Speed: 740 Curve: 510 Energy: 290  
Batter Kouta: Hit: 700 Power: 610 Speed: 920

Isumi used her special pitch: Spiritual Pitch! Kouta swung but missed. Strike! Isumi threw a fast ball but Kouta hit it hard and the ball went flying. SINGLE! DOUBLE! TRIPLE! Kouta made it to third base.  
Next batter: Shouko: Hit: 800 Power: 810 Running: 820

Switch Pitcher! Ruka: Control: 790 Speed: 770 Curve: 870 Energy: 350

Ruka used her special pitch. Song interference. Shouko's vision was filled with music notes she couldn't see a thing but she managed to hit it although it went flying directly at Ruka and she caught it. OUT!  
Next batter: Minami: Hit: 610 Power: 900 Running: 610.

Ruka throws a curve ball. Hit! But gets caught from afar. Kouta on the other hand made it to 4th base. 15-13  
Next batter: Himeji: Hit: 740 Power: 710 Running: 600

Ruka threw a curve. Strike! Ruka then threw a fast ball but Himeji hit it this time. HOMERUN! 15-14  
Next Batter: Hit: 480 Power: 500 Running: 890

Ruka threw the ball effortlessly like Saburo. Hit! Although the ball was extremely easy to catch and Akihisa got out. OUT!

The winner is… Hakuou Academy! 15-14

"You're pretty good, Hinagiku." Saburo said drinking sake. "Back to you…and stop dinking will ya!" Hinagiku yelled at Saburo feeling annoyed. "No, you should try it Hinagiku" Saburo said giving her a cup of it. "I'll try some." Hayate said drinking a small cup. "How is it?" Saburo asked smirking.

"Hmm… I kind of like it but I think I'll stop since Ojo-sama might be angry at me because of a similar incident a few days ago (refer to chapter 1)" Hayate said putting the cup down. "See Hinagiku even Hayate likes it!" Saburo said victoriously.

"Anyway It's my turn to decide where we are going." Ruka said smiling while looking at Hayate. "Where?" Akihisa asked curiously. "The hotsprings!" Ruka yelled out happily. "Now I can finally see Hideyoshi!" Akihisa said happily. "Cousin… he's a guy." Saburo said sighing I can finally get some good snapshots!" Kouta said determined.

**End of chapter 4. Next chapter: Hot springs, disguises and love fights.**

_Question 4: Why do you need parachutes while skydiving?_

Akihisa: So you won't look down?

Narrator: You know you will still look down right?

Hayate: So you won't die.

Narrator: simple and correct answer.

Saburo: So no Bakas will die early…

Narrator: Half correct?

**Preview:**

Kouta: *takes a good picture of Hinagiku*

Saburo: Hello fair maiden would you need some directions?

Hayate: Umm…

Ruka: No Hinagiku, at least I kissed him first!

Hinagiku: You little…  
*censor*

Akihisa: Where's Hayate?

Hayate: Glad they didn't notice yet…

Kouta: May I have a 'good' photo of you Ma'am?

Hayate: HELL NO! *slams Kouta's head.

Izumi: I love you…

Saburo: What?!

Nagi: M*k* C*op!

Hayate: Oww…

Oldest and Older brother of Saburo: Nice catch bro!

Saburo: Shut up!

Miki and Risa: You did what to Izumi?!

Saburo: Yameru style.

Akihisa: Ahh… Hideyoshi…

Hideyoshi: Stop daydreaming…

**End of preview.**

_Read the next chapter to find out what happens…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hot springs, disguises and love fights.**

Akihisa: Disclaimer! Animeshipper000 does not own Baka and Test.

Hayate: Animeshipper000 does not own Hayate the Combat Butler.

Saburo: Animeshipper000 does not own any anime you see in this story.

Akihisa: Can we start now?

Hayate: I want to go to the hot spring already.

Saburo: Meh, fine let's go.

All: *leaves*

_3__rd__ person P.O.V_

As everyone walked they took a bus ride going to the hot spring. They looked at the sign which stated that today was mixed which means, male and female go in the same hot spring.

"Lucky I have a waterproof camera" Kouta said forming nosebleed. "Muttsulini can you get some pictures of Hideyoshi for me?" Akihisa asked Kouta smiling. "Fine… for 500 yen each." Kouta said simply "I'll have 10" Akihisa said to Kouta. "Thank you for your patronage…" Kouta said as he disappeared.

_In the girl's changing room of the hot spring…_

The girls in the changing room were currently removing their clothing and wrapping a towel around. Kouta was in an air vent watching them. Kouta held his nosebleed since he is in a mission. Kouta prepared a mini camera to take pictures, no flash of course. He took 10 pictures of except Hideyoshi.

'Where is Hideyoshi?!' Kouta thought in his mind confused. "Hina-chan! I have a surprise!" Izumi shouted cheerfully. "What is it Izumi?" Hinagiku asked curiously. "Surprise!" Izumi said as she took off Hinagiku's towel. "It's good there's no boys in this changing room…" Hinagiku said as she put her towel back on.

Kouta got a picture of Hinagiku at that moment. Kouta ran to the boy's changing room with a nosebleed.

"Kouta what happened?" Hayate asked with his towel on. "I got a picture of Hinagiku nude…" Kouta said as he had another nosebleed. "What?!" Hayate said with hidden blushes. "Wanna look? It's free." Kouta said as he was waving the picture around. "Fine…" Hayate said as he got the picture because of temptation.

As Hayate looked at the picture his face became red. Hayate's eyes looked like he just got his first eye candy. Hayate continued looking at it with lust.

"I'll give it to you for a reasonable 800 yen." Kouta said to Hayate. "Fine, here." Hayate said giving 800 yen to Kouta since he couldn't control himself. "Thank you for your patronage…" Kouta said continuing his search for Hideyoshi.

After that incident everyone was now ready to go to the hot spring. Everyone relaxed as they dipped their bodies into the warmth of the hot spring.

"Umm… Hayate may I be beside you?" Ruka asked Hayate as she went near him. "Sure Ruka…" Hayate said still stunned by the picture of Hinagiku. "Why are you giving me that face?" Ruka asked Hayate confused. "Ahh… It's nothing Ruka." Hayate said to Ruka coming back to his senses. "May I do one thing then, Hayate?" Ruka asked Hayate as she was going nearer.

"What is it?" Hayate asked. "This…" Ruka said as she passionately kissed Hayate on the lips. "Another snapshot." Kouta said as he took a picture then disappeared. "Hayate!" Hinagiku shouted angrily. "Hinagiku, this isn't what you think!" Hayate said panicking. "Don't be mad that he chose me Hinagiku." Ruka said hugging Hayate to her breast. "Poor Hayate…" Akihisa said sighing.

"Uhh…" Hayate said while still on Ruka's breast. "You love me more right Hayate?" Ruka said smiling and still hugging him. "Well…I…" Hayate said getting interrupted by Hinagiku. "No, he likes me better!" Hinagiku yelled angrily at Ruka. "Here comes a cat fight…" Saburo mumbled chuckling. "Umm… may I go now?" Hayate asked as he began moving away. "Hayate, who do you like better?" Hinagiku asked as she grabbed Hayate's arm. "I like…" Hayate said as he was once again interrupted.

"What is going on here?!" Nagi said as she went there. "Ahh… Ojo-sama, how is the hot spring?" Hayate asked hoping to get out of the situation.

_In Kouta's situation…_

Kouta has finally found Hideyoshi in the hotspring. Will Kouta get a picture of Hideyoshi? Let's see. Kouta went nearer to get a good shot of Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi was currently talking to Yuuko about Kouta.

"Yuuko's here too? Even better!" Kouta mumbled in delight. "Why do you love Kouta, sister?" Hideyoshi asked sighing. (for reference on the relationship of Kouta and Yuuko, read "Love? Or Friendship?" first.)

_-Commercial! - With Hayate and Akihisa._

"Hello everyone, It's me Hayate!" Hayate said with a mike. "And It's me Akihisa." Akihisa said with a mike. "We are here to meet different anime characters so call this show, Hayate and Akihisa's talk show." Hayate said smiling. "Anyway let's meet our very first guest… Guy from Naruto!" Akihisa said as he was pointing at the door.

"I'm here! The green beast of Konoha!" Guy said with his signature smile. "Glad you could make it Guy, from what I heard people say you always lose in Rock, Paper, Scissors. Is this true?" Hayate asked innocently. "No young lady, I don't lose all the time. As a matter of fact I always win on how I see it." Guy said smiling with sparkle on his teeth.

"I'm a guy you know, I'm the combat butler of Ojo-sama. A.K.A Nagi Sanzenin." Hayate said sighing. "Guy, let's see if the rumours are true. Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Akihisa said confidently. "Umm… I think that isn't a great idea Akihisa" Hayate said embarrassed. What are you saying? Let us do it Guy!" Akihisa said determined.

"Ok… 500 laps around the elementary school yard with you on my back!" Guy said giving a thumbs-up. "Deal!" Akihisa said smiling. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both said at the same time. "Rock!" Guy said as he punched Akihisa so hard he got blown away. "RAAAH!" Guy said as he went to see the results. "…" Guy said silently since Akihisa used paper.

Guy carried Akihisa on his back and began the 500 laps with Akihisa on his back.

"I guess that is all for now… BYE!" Hayate said waving.  
_-End of commercial-  
-Back to story-_

Kouta went underwater and swam towards Hideyoshi. He was now within photo taking range. Kouta jumped out of the water, took of Hideyoshi's towel and took pictures then went away.

"I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi shouted angrily as he put his towel back on. "I just love him nothing else." Yuuko said as she went away. "Sister…" Hideyoshi said sighing.

_Back to Hayate's situation…_

Hayate was able to get away but he had to dive underwater and swim for 5 minutes away. He went to the girl's changing room… accidentally.

'This is the only way to escape now… and I don't like it one bit…' Hayate thought as he got some girl clothing: Some undergarments, a miniskirt, some pads, lipstick, girly shirt and a headband. Hayate went out looking like a beautiful lass that is shy. Hayate went out attracting some men and they began flirting with Hayate. Hayate made a run for it to the bus station but he saw the others there already. Hayate went to them hoping they won't figure out he was disguising.

"Hello fair maiden, may I help you on your way?" Saburo asked as he offered a hand. "Umm… well sure?" Hayate said nervously hoping his cover wasn't blown. "It's your entire fault for him running away!" Ruka yelled still arguing with Hinagiku. "No, it's your fault!" Hinagiku said as they started glaring at each other. "No Hinagiku, at least I was the one who kissed me first!" Ruka said to Hinagiku. "You little… *censor*" Hinagiku said angrily. "Would you two just get along?" Saburo asked sighing.

"That is a C-cup I see" Kouta said to Hayate smirking. "What?!" Hayate said in surprise while still disguised as a girl. "May I take a 'good' picture of you Ma'am?" Kouta asked Hayate holding a camera. "HELL NO YOU PERVERT!" Hayate said as he slapped Kouta. "Whose turn is it to choose the destination?" Saburo asked all of them. "My turn and I choose the beach!" Kouta said immediately. "I can finally sunbathe!" Akihisa said happily.

"Fine with me…" Saburo and Shouko said with their poker faces. 'This is bad… I need to go out of here!' Hayate thought panicking. "Are you coming with us?" Saburo asked Hayate curiously. "Sorry but I need to do some errands" Hayate said running away. 'Glad they didn't notice I was the girl…' Hayate thought as he was running. "Where is Hayate anyway?" Akihisa mumbled to himself quietly.

_To the beach…_

The girls were changing to their bikini while the boys were already swimming. Kouta on the other hand was looking for girls to picture. Hayate finally arrived not anymore disguised as a girl. The ladies has finally finished changing into bikini and went out.

All boys except Hayate, Hideyoshi, Saburo and Yuuji were staring in awe. Kouta prepared his camera hoping for some good picture shots.

"Girls in bikini are waiting for me!" Kouta said taking pictures of the girls. "Pervert!" All girls except Yuuko said slapping him hard. "What should we do?" Hayate asked curiously. "Sake?" Saburo said holding out a bottle. "Is all you think of sake?!" Hinagiku shouted at Saburo angrily. "Eat some snow cones? Ayumu said happily. "No hamster." Nagi said to Ayumu. "Stop calling me hamster!" Ayumu said angrily.

"Now they still can't get along…" Hayate said sighing. "How can he attract that much girls?" Kouta mumbled confused. "How about we force Hideyoshi to admit that she is really a girl?" Akihisa recommended happily. "I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi said tired of saying that all the time. "Let's just swim…" Saburo said simply. "Yeah…" Everyone except the people sunbathing said agreeing.

Saburo was drinking sake, the Fumizuki Academy girls were playing beach volleyball, the Hakuou Academy girls were either swimming or sunbathing, Kouta was taking pictures of girls, Akihisa was stalking Hideyoshi, Yuuji was running away from Shouko and finally Hayate was with Nagi.

_After a few hours…_

Saburo and Hinagiku while doing what they were doing saw 5 sharks heading straight to the people swimming and the people swimming didn't notice. Saburo, trained to protect and fight quickly went to the waters with the Yameru katana, Hinagiku on the other hand was evacuating the ones swimming. The people who were still swimming were Izumi, Fumiko, Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Miki, Risa, Himeji and Ayumu.

"Dang it…" Saburo said as he began chanting something to the Yameru katana. "There…" Saburo said as he teleported in front of the people swimming. "Get out! There's sharks!" Saburo said in a commanding tone.

After what Saburo said they began swimming away. Isumi sensed they aren't just sharks… they were demon sharks! After Saburo sensed this he prepared for battle against the 5 hungry demon sharks. Saburo prepared his katana and raised it up making a gauntlet and the Yameru shield with the Yameru katana and his eyes turned red.

"Sayonara sharkies." Saburo said as he began chanting something to the Yameru katana. "That's…" Isumi said in horror. "What is that Isumi?" Hayate asked curiously. "…The gateway to hell…" Isumi said shivering. "Disappear from this world…" Saburo said in an evil voice.

After Saburo chanted a whirlpool appeared and sucked all 5 demon sharks in. Nothing was left from the sharks. Everyone had their eyes widened in horror except Saburo and Fumiko.

"That is why I prefer to be alone…" Saburo said as his eyes turned black again. "So the Yameru clan is one of them?" Isumi asked calmly. "One of what?" Akihisa asked curiously. "One of the few familes that are gifted with demonic and angelic powers…" Isumi said explaining nervously. "Yeah, the yameru clan is one of them… you're quite smart for a young girl…" Saburo said sheathing his katana.

"The katana is the demonic one while the shield is the angelic one… the gauntlet is the one that balances their power… if it breaks, the balance will break and the wielder will either be an angel or demon. The chances are 50-50…" Isumi explained. "Yes, if it breaks it will be the end for me… but father chanted a spell on it so it can only break by getting killed." Saburo said calmly.

"You almost died like 2 times already!" Akihisa said looking worried. "Cousin, I'm ok. I am not the heir of the Yameru clan for nothing" Saburo said braggingly. "It's getting late… let's go back to the Violet Mansion." Nagi said yawning. "Yeah sure…" Saburo said going away with Fumiko.

They arrived in the Violet Mansion and looked for a place to sleep on (The Baka and Test people are the ones looking for a room). After a while they went to their place.

_In Hinagiku and Ruka's situation…_

"Admit it Hinagiku, he likes me better." Ruka said still arguing with Hinagiku. "No he doesn't!" Hinagiku said glaring at Ruka. "I kissed him first." Ruka said confidently. "I met him first" Hinagiku said still glaring at Ruka.

After 10 minutes of arguing they finally stopped and just went to their rooms still thinking about Hayate and who he likes more.

_Back to Saburo's situation…_

Before Saburo slept he got a text from Izumi to meet her in her room. Saburo approached her room and went in wondering why she called him there.

"You called?" Saburo said going in. "I just wanted to get something out of my chest…" Izumi said smiling with her usual smile. "What is it?" Saburo asked curiously. "I love you…" Izumi said as she went near and hid her face out of blushing. "What?!" Saburo said in surprise.

_In Hayate's situation…_

"Ojo-sama, would you want anything before I leave?" Hayate asked smiling. "Mhmm…" Nagi said nodding. "What might that be, Ojo-sama?" Hayate asked with his innocent look. "Where were you after we talked in the hot spring?" Nagi asked seriously. "I…uhh…just" Hayate said thinking of an excuse. "Tell the truth… please Hayate…" Nagi said to Hayate with puppy eyes.

"I… disguised as the girl you saw in the bus station…" Hayate said embarrassed. "What?!" Nagi said quite angrily. "Gomenosai, Ojo-sama!" Hayate said apologizing being quite scared by Nagi.  
"M*K* C*O*!" Nagi said as she slammed a book on Hayate's head. "Oww…" Hayate said in pain. "How dare you cross-dress without me knowing!" Nagi said angrily with a flustered face. "Hehe… Gomenosai…" Hayate said smiling.

_Back to main story…_

"No… I have a girlfriend I can't let you love me" Saburo said leaving. "Please just one…" Izumi said body slamming Saburo. "Gaah!" Saburo said as he was pushed to a bed.

**The next morning…**

Saburo went out the room moving groggily, as he tried going to his room he got confronted by Miki and Risa.

"Have you seen Izumi? We haven't seen her for like 3 hours." Miki asked Saburo. "Yeah, I was in the room of her a while ago." Saburo said simply. "What did you do to Izumi?!" Miki and Risa asked thinking dirty thoughts. "I did it to Izumi… Yameru style…" Saburo said as he left.

"Izumi!" Miki and Risa shouted as they went in her room. "MMMM!" Izumi mumbled tied up and with duct tape. "So that's Yameru style." Miki and Risa said relieved. "Mhmm!" Izumi said to them looking like she is signalling to get her out. "Oh sorry Izumi" Miki said untying her. "Yep…" Risa said pulling the duct tape strongly and swiftly. "Oww!" Izumi said whining. "Gomenosai." Risa said laughing a bit.

"That hurt…" Izumi said poking her own lips. "What happened to you last night?" Miki asked curiously. "Hmm… let's see…" Izumi said trying to remember.

_Last night…_

As Izumi went on the bed, Saburo fell on the floor on purpose.

"Yameru-san, are you ok?" Izumi asked worried. "Yeah… can you go near me for a second?" Saburo asked looking innocent. "Hai?" Izumi said as she went near Saburo. "There…" Saburo said looking like he's going to kiss Izumi. 'Yay, I got him!' Izumi thought happily.

Just as it looked like Saburo was going to kiss Izumi, he tied Izumi up with a long scarf from the floor and chanted some words to increase the size of the scarf and tighten it.

"Yes, this is Yameru style to escape from *toot*." Saburo said chuckling. "Let me go!" Izumi said as she was struggling to get out. "Here come the finishing touches…" Saburo said as he placed duct tape on Izumi's mouth. "Now I shall…" Saburo said as he suddenly slept on the bed.

_In Saburo's mind…_

"What am I doing here this time nii-samas?" Saburo asked curiously. "You are here so we, your nii-samas will teach you how to master the Yameru katana." The oldest brother said smiling. "Yeah and we have something to say…" The older brother said chuckling. "What is it?" Saburo asked confused.

"Nice catch bro! You got that cheerful one!" The oldest and older brother said celebrating. "Shut up! It's not what you think, nii-samas…" Saburo said sighing. "Still don't like bakas?" The oldest brother asked Saburo innocently. "Yes, still hate them…" Saburo said crossing his arms. "Shall we start to try and help you in mastering the katana?" The oldest and older brother asked.

"Hai, nii-samas!" Saburo said enthusiastically. "Ok then… let us begin!" The oldest and older brother said as a copy of the Yameru katana appeared on their hands. "How do you do that?" Saburo asked surprised. "This is just in you Saburo… so we can get the katana too ya know and plus we are it's past wielders." The older brother said. "Fine… let's go!" Saburo said as they all began clashing.

_In Akihisa's situation…_

Akihisa was playing S*end**man The A**ival with Hayate and Hideyoshi who were watching him play. Akihisa's character got 5 pages already but got Game Over because of the C*as*r.

"Dang it C*as*r!" Akihisa said complaining. "Loosen your thoughts, maybe that will help." Hayate and Hideyoshi said to Akihisa. "Ok, I'll try…" Akihisa said thinking. "Ahh… Hideyoshi…" Akihisa said daydreaming and drooling. "Stop daydreaming about me! I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi shouted angrily. "Nah, you're a girl…" Akihisa said smiling. "I'm leaving…" Hideyoshi said leaving. "Bye!" Akihisa said waving.

_Back to Saburo…_

Saburo panted in tiredness. His brothers were tough, they were supposed to be heir until they died and instead making Saburo heir. They both chanted every time they slash. Saburo then finally got defeated.

"Brother, if you can't beat us that means you still have to master the katana… farewell for now…" The oldest and older brother said disappearing.

_Back to present…_

"Don't worry Izumi he'll get warmed up to you… eventually." Miki said patting Izumi's head. "I know, so until then I have to make him love me too!" Izumi said determined.

**End of chapter 5**

Will Izumi be able to make Saburo fall in love with her? Read the next chapter to find out!

**Next Chapter: ** Student Exchange, Time Travel and Rescue Part 1

Question 5:

If you were in a middle of a love fight what do you do?

Akihisa: Run like hell avoiding death.

Narrator: That is quite exaggerating of you…

Hayate: Disguise!

Narrator: Could be but they **Will** surely search for you.


End file.
